okmafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Playlist
Criteria How did we choose these albums, you ask? # The artist must be based in Oklahoma or have ties to Oklahoma. That's kinda what the Archives is all about. # The release must be a full-length album or EP. No singles were considered. # The release must be available on Spotify. We publish our playlists through Spotify, so this reasoning should be obvious. # We listened to them! Can't pick the best albums otherwise! Our opinions are based on musicality, production quality, & originality. Genre, personal affiliations, and bribery have had no impact on these decisions. # We have to know about the artist/release. Sometimes things fall through the cracks and we apologize if an amazing album should have been considered. The Archives is editable by any user, so please help us in our mission by adding more. # We limited our selections to 25 releases. We already upped our originally planned cap because it was too difficult to narrow it down. We still couldn't fit all of the amazing releases. Visit our 2019 albums page for more. Track Information # "Cul-De-Sac" & "Kassandra" by The Taylor Machine from the album Hometown Advantage. # "Rampage" & "Beautiful" by Bowlsey from the album Broke. # "Obsessed" & "Water Vice" by XIII Minutes from the album Obsessed. # "Hello, Hallucinations" & "Half-Hearted | Cataclysm" by A Mixtape Catastrophe from the album The Shadow Cast. # "Starlight" & "Savior" by Violence to Vegas from the album Venom. # "Miss Nobody" & "Black Daisies" by Dylan Stewart from the album The Scarecrow Sessions. # "Shapeshifter" & "Covered in Dawn" by Rainbows are Free from the album Head Pains. # "Dying for a Living" & "Never Gonna Get It" by Weston Horn & The Hush from the album Vol II: Don't Give Up. # "Lightning in Bottles" & "Waiting for a Sign" by The Lunar Laugh from the album Goodnight Noises Everywhere. # "Seasons" & "Up with the Sun" by Lone Wild from the album Lone Wild. # "Gypsy Woman" & "Post-Modern Blues" by Watermelon Slim from the album Church of the Blues. # "Lights Down Low" & "Wish You Were Here" by J. J. Cale from the album Stay Around. # "Carousel" & "Cosmic I" by Mudd Flux from the album Light the Skies Electric. # "Pomegranate" & "Miss Me" by Breakup from the album Miss Me. # "When the Dark Winds Blow" & "Turn Again" by John Calvin Abney from the album Safe Passage. # "Tulsa Sound" & "Make Your Mama Proud" by Jared Deck from the album Bully Pulpit. # "Cake Face" & "Pretty Little Peach" by Morgueanne from the album Life Ruiner. # "Trvst" & "Skinshifter" by Dire Gnome from the album Homebrew. # "Fire" & "Unbreakable" by Bravo Delta from the album Unbreakable. # "I Love You Back" & "Greener Pastures" by The Odyssey from the album Stormcoming!. # "Some Love, Some Fight" & "Angel Spit" by Jabee from the album Thy Will Be Done. # "Wake Up Dead" & "When the Light Leaves My Eyes" by Visions in Black from the album XII-XVI-XVI. # "Tornado Warning" & "Hot Stuffing" by Henna Roso from the album Feed the Hungry. # "When I Knew You" & "Allah Lie" by Carlton Hesston from the album The Valley. # "Comatose" & "Blood Diamond" by Understanding Eris from the album Void Earth.